It has been conventionally well known to employ, for the cutting of steel, cast iron, etc., a coated cutting tool which is obtained by depositing, via chemical vapor deposition, a coating layer with a total thickness of from 3 μm or more to 20 μm or less on a surface of a substrate consisting of a cemented carbide. A known example of the above coating layer is a coating layer consisting of a single layer of one kind selected from the group consisting of a Ti carbide, a Ti nitride, a Ti carbonitride, a Ti carbonate, a Ti carboxynitride, and aluminum oxide, or consisting of multiple layers of two or more kinds selected therefrom.
JP2007-125686 A discloses a cutting tool insert in which the layers thereof include at least one α-alumina layer, wherein a texture coefficient TC (006) of the α-alumina layer satisfies TC (006)>1.4, which indicates a manifestation of a strong <001> texture.
JP2015-009358 A discloses a coated cutting tool comprising a substrate and a coating, wherein the coating comprises a layer of MTCVD TiCN and a layer of α-Al2O3, wherein a TC (0012) of the layer of α-Al2O3 is higher than 5 and a full width half maximum (FWHM) of a rocking curve peak of a (0012) plane of the layer of α-Al2O3 is lower than 30°.